


When Morning Fades (And You're Not Here)

by GiveUpResistance



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Q gets emotional, Tired confessions, Voicemail, rambling over voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveUpResistance/pseuds/GiveUpResistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They kicked me out of HQ about an hour ago. Something about me not leaving the building for the last thirteen days. And it's your own fault when you find I've drunk all of your good scotch.”</p><p>James Bond's voicemail service seems to be untimed and unlimited, which is (debatably) fortunate for Q.<br/>After all, there's a lot that needs to be said to the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Morning Fades (And You're Not Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to maydaykoigo who beta'ed this for me (and who also reminded me that this existed when I had been distracted by other fics).  
> Inspired by the song Morning Fades by Jameson Elder, which is beautiful and lovely and I'm ashamed that I can't do justice to even parts of it, especially when using so many more words.

\--Voicemail recorded at 2:58am, 13th of April, 2014--

“James, it's me. Obviously. Sorry, I'm a little bit- well, they kicked me out of HQ about an hour ago. Something about me not leaving the building for the last thirteen days. And sleeping three hours out of forty-one. It's your fault, you bastard. I'm surprised that your voicemail is working, frankly. Thought they would have cancelled it by now. I guess they learnt their lesson after the last time, and we don't have an eyewitness like Eve.

And it's your own fault when you find I've drunk all of your good scotch.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 3:32am, 13th of April 2014--

“Fifty three days since you contacted us, James. Forty seven since there's any whisper of activity.

If you're not dead I'm going to kill you myself.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 3:54am, 13th of April 2014--

“Your cigarette case didn't work, so I shot it.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 4:21am, 13th of April 2014--

“I wholly despise you, James Bond.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 4:46am, 13th of April 2014--

“I wish you were beside me.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 11:40am, 13th of April 2014--

“As you can probably tell, given what I remember of my calls last night, I had a reasonable amount to drink. My head is pounding like every single weapon in the sodding firing range is being used right beside my ears, and I found one of the bedside table riddled with bullets and your cigarette case in smithereens. The silver one, with the trick catch, I'm afraid. I'm not sure what I did to it. I'm sure it's your fault. I'm going to blame everything on you until you get back, by the way. I- if that's you calling me, you're going to die a very painful death, this ringtone is too fucking loud-”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 11:43am, 13th of April 2014--

“Eve says I'm not to come back in until I have a handle on myself. I'm quite certain that I heard pity in her voice. I fucking _loathe_ you, 007, you arrogant bastard.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 12:07pm, 13th of April 2014--

“I've taken your car. If I crash it, it's all that you deserve.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 8:39pm, 13th of April 2014--

“James, if you get this, you stupid motherfucker, don't bother looking for me at MI6. I've gone north- yes, I'm at your childhood home, before you ask. Not that you can. You're a recording. And just in case my being here, at the place you hate most in the world, isn't a clear enough message, **fuck you, James Bond. Fuck you**.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 5:19am, 14th of April 2014--

“My hangover's gone now, and I'm never touching your scotch again, don't worry- well, I'm not going to drink a whole bottle. I actually like it up here, surprise surprise. It's still dark out, and it's freezing, but your car's kind of comfortable once your body moulds to the seat. I don't know why you had blankets in the back but I'm pretty fucking grateful. I had a quick look around the ruins when I was still pissed and might have hurt my foot a little kicking the wall? I'm such a fucking idiot.

Still your fault.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 5:28am, 14th of April 2014--

“You know, the message timer on this is broken, I think. I haven't been cut off yet, and I'm probably rambling.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 6:02am, 14th of April 2014--

“It just started getting light, so I'm going to sit outside and watch the sun. I'm such a fool.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 6:05am, 14th of April 2014--

“Okay, this is actually completely worth it. Thank fuck it isn't raining - for once. The main structure of the house is still intact, except where the helicopter went through it, of course - most of those remains have been taken away, along with the bodies, obviously. Anyway, I've climbed up to sit on one of the higher, east facing walls, and it's a wonderful view. Light is beginning to streak over the horizon, chasing back the night, but when I look behind me, it's as dark as ever. Don't laugh. I'm emotional and you're dead.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 6:08am, 14th of April 2014--

“God, I miss you.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 6:09am, 14th of April 2014--

“Sorry, I had a momentary- thing. It's getting lighter as I watch, as the earth slowly turns. Is it day yet, where you are? I can see the landscape properly now, so still and blessedly quiet. This is the kind of beauty I enjoy, James. It's wild, varied, everywhere, in so many different forms. It's not ordered, laid out in any kind of pattern, just as it has grown, as it has formed through the chaos of nature. Hills, trees in clumps or scattered, nothing else in view.

I can breathe here.

The sun has risen. Dawn is over and you're not here.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 6:13am, 14th of April 2014--

“Christ, James, this place is you, and I love it and I love you-”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 6:30am, 14th of April 2014--

“Ignore my messages, please, for gods sake, I'm probably still drunk or something, somehow. Temporary insanity. James, you're missing and I don't know where you are, I _have_ to know where you are, please, James, please…”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 7:51am, 14th of April 2014--

“I put some flowers on your parent's graves. I'm sorry.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 9:38am, 14th of April 2014--

“The ice on the lake has melted, but the water's still as cold as Eve's heart when there's paperwork to be filled out. Never tell her I said that.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 10:49am, 14th of April 2014--

“There's a car coming down from the gate. James, please.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 12:01pm, 14th of April 2014--

“Mr Kincade turned up, apparently to look after the chapel, but he brought food, so I think it's safe to assume that they tracked me up here and sent him to make sure I haven't offed myself in a fit of despair. I might be stupid for you, but I do rather _enjoy_ being alive.

Kincade built a fire in the old fireplace, which is miraculously still solid, and toasted bread and cheese. You know what the first thing he said to me after introducing himself was? He asked if I was your young man- I'm surprised that you told him about me, to tell the truth. I told him I was nobody's least of all yours, but he just gave a thoroughly disbelieving look and acted as if I hadn't said anything. And I'm quoting him now, because he truly said, "Well by the way he's talked about you, I expected the second coming of Christ." What on earth have you been saying? Do you never stop taking the piss?”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 12:37pm, 14th of April 2014--

“I left the last message while Kincade was setting mousetraps in the Chapel. When he came back, he told me that I was welcome to stay at his cottage while I was up here. It was a nice offer, and I probably should have taken him up on it, but I feel like I need to be here. I don't know why. He left a few minutes later.

He's a good man, James. I can see why you like him. But I wish you had introduced us.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 12:41pm, 14th of April 2014--

“Yeah, okay, what I really meant was that I wish you were here.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 1:03pm, 14th of April 2014--

“And Kincade asked if you were dead again. He didn't use those words, but he looked so fragile for a second, so I said you were just on a long trip and I'd wanted to see Skyfall while I had a few days off.

He didn't believe me.

Please don't make a liar of me.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 8:14pm, 14th of April 2014--

“I'm so exhausted.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 6:19am, 15th of April 2014--

“I woke up in time for the sunrise again. It was just as beautiful, but there were birds singing in the distance, and when they finished everything was silent.

For a moment I thought that you were beside me, but when I turned around, you were nowhere to be seen.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 9:36am, 15th of April 2014--

“It's a still day, only the slightest breeze rustling the new growth of leaves on the few trees near the house. I'm scared for you. I can say that now, and that frightens me more than anything else.

I hate you for this, James, if only you could look at what you've done!”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 2:25pm, 15th of April 2014--

“Kincade came back with some more food, tried to get me to go back with him again. Said he had a computer that he'd be grateful if I looked at. I told him that I'd be heading back to London in a couple of days and I could drop by on my way if he wanted.

He agreed eventually.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 8:38pm, 15th of April 2014--

“At dusk there's reflections on the lake, colour on the still, dark surface. When the world is black, the stars shine so much more brightly than in the city. If I was a kid, I'd wish on them.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 8:46pm, 15th of April 2014--

“I wish that you would return to me.”

\--End of message.--

\--Voicemail recorded at 6:04am, 16th of April 2014--

“Dawn, once more. I'm sitting on the bonnet of your car, love. I hope you're scandalised, angry. I hope so badly that you're going to pull me off, check the metal for damage, frown until I promise to make upgrades to it. That's the kind of thing that pulls you back from the dead, right? I think the solitude is getting to me, but maybe my mind has calmed a little, and god, I still want you back here with me, I need you here. What the hell am I going to do without you around to annoy me, keep me sane. Please come home-”

“Ask and ye shall recei-”

“Ja- You bastard, you fucking bastard, I'm going to murder you- how dare you come back and smile-”

“Q-”

“You sodding prick-”

“You’re the one sitting on my car-

“I’m sitting- I thought you were dead and you come back and say that- WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE?

“Can you stop hitting me?”

“Just- never do that to me again. If you do that again, I’m going to kill you, fuck the consequences.”

“I know, Q. Let’s go home.”

\--End of message.--

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ugh I'm so bad at endings
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr for some reason, I'm aupple


End file.
